Chaotic Crossings
by Snowchow
Summary: In an alternate universe, our favorite trio is trimmed to a duet, causing Harry to turn psychotic with grief. After murdering Voldemort for revenge, he starts his own band of Dark wizards to transform the duet to a solo act.
1. Happy Aniversary

A/N: Hey, everybody! This is a repost, I've changed a few things, please R/R! I'll R/R your stories!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Much to my dismay, that privilage belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot and the way the words are strung together.   
  


Prologue  


  
It happened at the least expected time. 2 years after graduating from Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were engaged. A year after that, they were to be wed.   
_Were to be_; but never would. On the eve of their wedding, Hermione Granger was murdered at her home, by none-other than Voldemort. Ginny Weasley, who had been present, managed to escape with Hermione's parents while Hermione held off Voldemort.  
When Harry first learned of this, he passed out. When he came to, he immediately started to search for the Dark Lord; and nothing and no one could stop him.  
He got his revenge. But nonetheless, he craved for more. What started as revenge on Dark Wizards became pure revenge on anyone who was involved with the murder. And that included Ginny Weasley.  
But Harry's mind had twisted and become crueler than most would have thought possible. When he was done hunting and eliminating Dark Wizards around the globe, he did not go after Ginny. He wanted suffering such as his; he wanted her to suffer losses like his. He targeted who had been his friends. His first victim had been a Muggle boy that Ginny had been dating. A few weeks after that, George Weasley died, murdered, of course. Next was his brother; who had tried to avenge his twin's death. Because the rest of the Weasleys went into hiding using the Fidilus Charm; and the twins had been the Secret-keepers for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Charlie, Percy and Bill, he could not find them; ever. But Ron, who loyally, stubbornly, and, in Ginny's words, stupidly, decided to stay with Ginny and try to protect her, even though he was aware that he was more likely to be the victim than his sister.   
  


Chapter 1 - Happy Anniversary  


Universe 1-  
  
However, for the newly wed Potter couple in another universe, things were not grim at all. On their 1st anniversary, the Weasley family had planned a surprise party and had invited everyone they knew.  
"I can't believe they planned all of this," Hermione whispered to Harry while they danced. "It's such a wonderful night."  
"Anything is wonderful if you're there," Harry murmured into her neck.  
"Ah, well, what if it were Hell?"  
"If you were enjoying yourself only the insane wouldn't be doing the same."  
"Oh, you're so sweet," Hermione said. He kissed her lightly on the lips. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back, a little bit more strongly.   
"Hey! No snogging on the dance floor!" Ron yelled jokingly, sending whoops of laughter behind him.  
Hermione and Harry smiled sheepishly. Then Hermione looked slyly at Harry and said, "Then we'll just have to go somewhere _else_, won't we?"  
Harry's face turned crimson as Hermione led him away through a whistling, cheering crowd.   
  
Universe 2-  
  
Ron pulled his cloak tighter around him and ran his hand through his hair again. He had put a darkening charm on it; twice in fact, just to be sure that it wouldn't fade too soon.  
He approached the break in the trees. You wouldn't know it was there unless you had been there before. Hermione's grave. Not even Harry knew where it was and Ron wanted to be sure it stayed that way.  
When Hermione first died, Harry had not been present at the actual burial; he was out tracking Voldemort. After the funeral was held, they decided to put up wards because this was a sacred place now. Someone was suppose to bring Harry there after he got his revenge but by then no one wanted to; he had crossed over.  
Ron walked quickly; the wards would admit only Weasleys now. But if Harry ever knew the exact location… well, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he would be able to break the wards. (A/N: You can Apparate out of the 'cemetery', but not directly into it, okay?)  
Next to the Japanese maple tree that was Hermione's grave site was where the twins were buried; just a few days before. Neither Ginny or Ron had been able to contact their parents, Bill, Percy, or Charlie to tell them. It was unlikely that they would ever know.  
Ron pointed at the foot of each grave with his wand and a small burst of lilacs in full bloom would appear; their beauty and livelihood seeming out of place in the small cemetery.   
This was the anniversary of Hermione's death; when everything began to go wrong. What was so incredibly ironic was that Harry was on a killing spree to avenge the death of someone who hated killing; the only one she ever thought _really_ deserved to die was Voldemort and he was dead.  
Hot, bitter tears that quickly turned cold from the Winter air coursed down his stony face. He had said he wouldn't cry, and he had meant it. He really did; crying didn't do anybody any good. But it couldn't hurt either, and it was appropriate. All the same, he wiped the tears away and simply bowed his head.   
"It's okay to cry, you know. It doesn't hurt your masculinity."  
Ron didn't even turn around. Ginny walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which was kind of hard; he was almost half a foot taller than her. This was where they met after they were done trying to make a living doing odd jobs and such. They moved around often, never stopping long enough to really get a job, renting houses and living as Muggles. It was hard and lonely; but they had each other to depend on, and that was good enough.  
"Come on, Ron. Let's go home."  
Ron nodded and took one last look at the three peaceful graves.  
"Happy Anniversary," he said, bitterly and under his breath so that Ginny wouldn't hear, and Apparated out with her.  
  
  
A/N: So, what did you all think? Tell me in a review! If you do review my story and have a Harry Potter, Animorph, or Digimon story of your own, I'll review it! And if you don't have any stories, I'll send you an e-mail if you leave me your address! Fair is fair! Thank you!


	2. Huir Incantium

Huir Incantium  
  


A/N: Hey, everybody! Sorry about the wait, if you even came back, it's a miracle! Well, here it is; Chapter 2 ladies and gents!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Much to my dismay, that privilage belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own only the plot and the way the words are strung together.   


  
Chapter 2  


Universe 1 -   
  
"Oy, Harry!" George and Fred yelled over the heads of some guests. Harry, who had been standing and talking with Ron turned around. "Over here!"  
Harry and Ron made their way through the crowd. Harry had been playfully shooed away from Hermione by Mrs. Granger and Ginny, who insisted Hermione see their anniversary present in private.  
"You can see later," Ginny had told him.  
"What?" Harry asked curiously.   
"This," Fred said, proudly. He was holding a small bottle up.   
"Don't you sell that in your joke-shop?" Ron demanded. "What is it?"  
"Of course we don't sell this!" George said.  
"Well, not yet," Fred admitted.  
"We need to test it."  
"On who?" Harry asked, suspicious. And for a very good reason.  
"Oh, it's nothing _lethal_," Fred wheedled.  
"Yeah," George chimed in. "You drink some, and you sprout a beard. It changes color every 10 minutes."  
"And…?" Harry asked, sure there was more. There were spells already that could make you grow beards.  
George smirked. "The colors stand for things. And when it gets to a certain color—"  
"You'll act that way until the next one."  
"You can't shave it; but it wears off after an hour," George said.  
"Well, if you only took a spoon," Fred said.   
"Ginny did some of it—"  
"Till we told her about the whole thing—"  
"Now she's saying she doesn't even want recognition."  
"I must say, what could possibly go wrong with this?"  
"What are the colors?" Ron asked.  
"Well, it starts like a regular one, matching your hair—"  
"Then it switches to red," said George.  
"Then orange, then yellow, green, blue, brown."  
"Well what do they stand for?" Harry asked.  
"You'll see, just drink some," Fred said, holding the bottle in his face.  
"What? No, Hermione's going to be out any minute! I want to know if I'm going to act like an idiot around her."  
"She won't be back for a while. Just a little; not even half a spoon. It'll only last for 6 minutes with this dosage," George insisted.  
"Okay, just a few drops," Harry said wearily, after a few minutes of the Weasley twins' arguments, and to his slight surprise, Ron's.  
He swallowed quickly, gagging slightly at the spicy tonic as it tickled his throat. In a few seconds, he had grown some stubble across the lower part of his face, giving him a ragged appearance.  
"That was fast," Harry said.  
"Hmm… I guess it wasn't enough tonic to make for a real beard… but that should last a few minutes before switching," Fred said.  
"Fine," Harry said. "I'm going to look at a mirror. I'll be back in a few, okay?"  
Ron nodded, and Harry walked away, towards the bathroom.  
  
Universe 2 -  
  
Ron and Ginny had Apparated into their current home; a one story, one bedroom and bath shack that they had managed to rent. It also came with a small kitchen with a stove and sink. They had brought in some furniture(a small table, a bed and a sofa that Ron slept on) and had painted the walls(pink, much to Ron's displeasure) in an attempt to brighten the place up.   
It is not known if it was an actual comfort. Do you think it would be?   
Sometimes… after visiting the small cemetery Ron and Ginny would talk(quietly, of course, as if someone were listening) about the old days, the time before Hermione's death. But this was not one of those nights.  
Ron was just unpacking a blanket and bringing it over to the couch when he heard something, and walked over to the kitchen.  
"Well, Ron, long time no see."  
Ron froze in disbelief. _It couldn't be_, he thought. But it was.   
Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the tiny kitchen holding a wand pointed straight at Ron.   
At this point, Ginny had heard, as the walls were thin and she had been headed toward the kitchen herself. As quickly and quietly as she could, she stole back to her room.  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked coldly.  
"What do you think?"  
"I don't know what to think."  
"No questions?" Harry asked, calmly.   
"Why?"  
"What do you mean, why?" Harry snapped.  
"Why Fred and George? Why my family? You were practically apart of it and now you're hunting us down," Ron said, his voice cracking slightly.  
Harry's eyes turned down for a second, then looked back at Ron's fierce blue ones. "I did not give the order for their murder. The ones who were involved have been presented with due punishment."  
"And that's it? That's supposed to make it all better?" Ron said through gritted teeth.   
There was little light in the kitchen, making the rough stubble on Harry's face look bluish. He shook his head slowly.  
"No. It is not supposed to do anything."  
Ron was shaking slightly, not sure if he should say what he was about to. "Harry…" Ron murmured, but it came out too quietly to be heard. "Harry," he said, forcing it out of his throat, "it… it's not… it's not too late, you know," he stammered.  
"For what?"   
"Nobody, the Wizarding community, the Ministry, nobody really knows that…" Ron trailed off, not wanting to say 'turned', he paused to try to find another word. "Well, they wouldn't send you to jail or anything. But… just… stop, stop this rampage or whatever you're doing. Hermione wouldn't want—"  
"How would you know?"  
"Harry, you know that too," Ron said, getting more angry, his ears turning red.   
Ginny paused, not daring even to breathe, lest she give away her 'hiding' place. She was crouched just behind the semi-wall that separated the kitchen and the living room. In her hand, she held a tiny hourglass.   
One chance. She had one chance…  
"All things change," Harry said, his face cold, expressionless.   
"For you, this'll be a big one."  
Ron whipped around at the sound of her voice. "Ginny? Get out of here!"  
Ginny didn't pay attention. She threw the Time Turner straight at Harry, who caught it. He stared down at it, and it didn't dawn on him to worry…  
"Huir Incantium!" Ginny shouted, pointing her tattered wand right at the hourglass.  
Harry tried to drop it, but it seemed glued to his hand. He blocked his face with his other arm, trying to shield his eyes from the exceedingly bright light emitting from the hourglass. Then…  
He felt like he was being pulled through glue, or something equally thick. And just as suddenly, the feeling was gone, and he was no longer in the kitchen of a small rented flat.  
Instead, he found himself inside a bathroom.  
  
THANK YOU  
  
Mystical Kiwi - My first reviewer! Cool! Hehe, but sorry, Draco will probably not play a huge role in here, or at all, but I'll see if I can give him an appearance...  
  
Mistoffelees - Wow, your enthusiasm really jolted my author's sense. THANKS!  
  
summersun - Thanks for the review! What do you hope doesn't happen?  
  
A/N: So, what did you all think of this chapter? Tell me in a review! If you do review my story and have a Harry Potter, Animorph, or Digimon story of your own, I'll review it! And if you don't have any stories, I'll send you an e-mail if you leave me your address! Fair is fair! Thank you! 


End file.
